


相方向你（42-44）

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295





	相方向你（42-44）

42.  
人常说一觉醒来世界都变了，对于堂本刚来说，在不得不早起工作神志不清的晨间，他还没有这种实感。

下楼时天没亮透，水斗倒车的工夫他揉着眼睛走进了便利店，准备买瓶冰绿茶，喝，顺便敷眼消肿。昨晚睡得格外香甜，最后是被今井翼的电话吵醒的。他眼睛半阖，走路像是在飘，毫无防备地路过了图书报刊角，也自然而然忽视了上面一张张他自己的大头照。打着哈欠去结账，店员看见他，反应了了两秒，突然张大了嘴。

“您，您是？”

堂本刚抬起眼，看到店员不可置信的表情，心中同样困惑。

“请问有什么问题...”然后一把被今井翼拖到了身后。

“诶？”堂本刚看着挡在自己面前小翼的背影，还没反应过来。

“果然！我就说是本人没错！！”店员更确定了，一脸兴奋地往前探身子，今井翼用身体把他挡住，店员仍旧拼命探头探脑，“电影！我有看哦！简直太----帅了！话说刚桑，对吧？在这里买东西就说明，刚桑是在这附近住吗？居然就在我打工的店附近！真的超幸运！握手可以吗！签名可以吗！”眼神已经变得狂热。

堂本刚终于反应过来。

一低头，今井翼正背着手给他打着手势，他心领神会，双手合十冲兴奋的店员示意抱歉，小碎步走出了便利店，水斗已经在门口等着，他上了车，隔了一会今井才拿着绿茶姗姗来迟。

把茶递去后座，今井气还没喘匀，“前辈，您这样可不行！”

堂本刚被茶冰得打了个颤，无辜地眨眨眼。

“您现在是大名人了！不能这么大大咧咧出现在公共场合！”今井总算倒过气来，“至少，最低限度的乔装还是要做一下的！”

“太夸张了吧...”堂本刚愣了愣，笑了，“况且只是去便利店而已...”

“您没搞清楚现在的情况！”今井翼忍不住大吼了出来。

作为经纪人，一觉醒来世界都变了的意义，他比堂本刚更早地领会到了。

早上直接是被电话吵醒的，对面的女声温柔又丁宁，说这么早打扰十分抱歉，他意识模糊地胡乱点头，却听到对方说有意向邀请堂本刚去NHK的电影栏目做主要嘉宾，他登时就醒了。抹了两遍脸赶紧先应下来，双方确定了商讨会的日期。挂了电话还像在梦中，三大局的电话就接踵而至，他手忙脚乱，搓开手账本，字写得飞天，姑且先都记下来再说，等接完了一串电话翻邮箱，一夜之间，新邮件数量居然已经超了99，打开一看，全部都是新工作的邀约。他颤抖着手点开了雅虎新闻，头条赫然是他最尊敬的前辈的名字，“堂本刚主演的新片《5&1》昨日上映，大受好评。”热度已经超过了30万，并在持续上涨中。

他不敢再看下去了，按灭手机倒在沙发上。房间一片沉寂，他却明白，一场堂本效应正在无声无息地飞速膨胀，很快将迎来真正的爆发。他脑海空空一片，或许这也是他不够成熟的地方，明明应该赶紧去安排日程，却不合时宜地生出感慨，涌入脑海的全都是前辈的身影。

他比任何人都明白，他想着，在堂本刚身上存在着的，那种如果不去打磨并展示出来，就是暴殄天物的天赋和才华。

居酒屋昏黄的灯下，混杂着汗水蒸汽和油烟味的空气里，微醺之后不经意哼出却让人着迷的旋律；眯着眼睛甩着小毛巾模仿搞笑艺人表演时那种像到吓人的惟妙惟肖；眼神，声音，存在本身。

可只有这些吗？不是拍摄时忍受着身体不适拼命努力，面对记者提问时的庄重和不卑不亢？不是挤在老旧办公室里和他们开着玩笑，拿出私服来节省服装开销时和服装师小学生一样斗嘴争抢？不是身负的重量，不是倔强，不是固执，不是孤勇？到底什么是堂本刚？

今井翼的胸中复杂的思绪横冲直撞，鼻子一酸，竟然哭了出来。

“请不用担心你的前辈，”他想起要离开静冈山中的民宿时，高桥导演把他叫到一边说的话。“他并不是我和这部电影不得已的选择，

是这个世界需要他。”

而这一天终于来了。

比起今井翼的热血沸腾，堂本刚要更冷静些。他见了太多名气的泡沫，胸中虽也有翻涌的冲动，更多却是来自对高桥导演的思念。至此，没有谁的努力被浪费，这是最好的结果。他长长呼出一口气，重新挂上笑容，和今井翼讨论起接下来的日程来，“所以呢？”他温和地问，“这么多邀约，你准备怎么办？比如这个，”他指指今井翼手账本上鬼画符一样的几个字，“名古屋电视台的外景，不是和NHK撞了吗？”

“那当然选NHK。”今井翼斩钉截铁地说。

“可是如果是神奈川和名古屋撞了呢？”他耐心地说。

“emmm...”今井翼陷入沉思。

“选名古屋。”堂本刚轻声说，“因为东京的节目，神奈川地区基本都会做放送，名古屋却不一定。所以如果地方台节目的日程出现冲撞，就以大阪，名古屋几个城市为首优先进行安排，至于神奈川之类的电视局，可以和导演商量以VTR的形式出镜，由我们在都内录好。除此之外，NHK和三大局的邀请在安排时要优先，这个的话你应该就很清楚了。”

今井原本也是企业高管，被这么一说豁然开朗，立刻在手账上做起记录来。

接着想到了什么，“那网络节目呢？如果是工作日里的网络直播节目，是不是应该少接？”

堂本刚欣慰地点头，今井翼得到鼓励，立刻低头开始对日程做删改。

堂本刚忍不住用慈爱的眼神看着他，想着几个月前他还完全不懂在这个世界生存的方式，现在已经可以能对工作有自己的思考，尽管是被追赶着，但显然已经飞速成长了起来，很快应该就可以独当一面了。

需要飞速成长的不仅仅是今井翼，在今井翼学着怎么做好一个经纪人的同时，几百公里外的Rika也正在为工作烦心。

堂本光一身边的人经历了几次清洗，分散各处，意识到的时候身边已经全都是生面孔。自己没被调走才显得奇怪，再反过来一想到堂本光一对她的冷淡，她也就隐约明白了高层的用意：自己并没有得到堂本光一的信任，所以不会成为堂本光一的助力。换句话说，自己不会成为高层想要让堂本光一孤立无援的绊脚石。

察觉到这一点，Rika十分不爽，什么啊，这种电影女20的微薄存在感？默认我是非关键人物的集体意识未免太强烈了吧？

她就想到服装师走时看着她意味深长的眼神。带着点微弱的期待和寄望，接着叹口气，很快又变成放弃和无奈。

...一个两个的，都看不起我。

就连那个堂本刚，也完全没把她当竞争对手的样子。

那场人生中最丢人的表白，在结束前，她就意识到了她犯下的致命错误----经纪人先生的那种空气一般缠绕包裹的念想并非单向，大明星一点都不输，甚至看上去更加迫切和浓烈。她明白了那天她自以为是地去找经纪人示威时他脸上那种温和的镇定来自于什么，并非释怀或是放弃或是认输，而是他自己都没察觉到的，一种绝对的信心。他太明白堂本光一不止会拒绝她，甚至连她的片隅毫厘都不会在意和留存，她存在的唯一价值可能就是让他们二位看清自己的心，即使他们彼此已经心知肚明。

或许没什么人好奇，但她真的很烦做别人故事的导火索和催化剂。

低下头，手机屏幕上来自未知号码的邮件字迹清晰，“每周三晚针对堂本光一的日程进行汇报，对外保密。工作结束后可以获得晋升社内高管的机会和高额酬金。”

她用做了复杂美甲的手一划，删了。

“当老娘稀罕。”她小声骂了一句。

收了手机，她浑身轻松，对着窗户整理了下头发和衣服，去叫堂本光一起床了。

堂本刚不在，这时候成功得手，算不算是趁人之危？她乐观地想着。

43.  
被Rika喊醒的时候，堂本光一习惯性想赖床。

昨天专门在中国订做的高密度树脂水缸组件到货，深夜开始组装。虽说shock的工作人员都相当有经验，鉴于双方长期建立的信赖关系，他不必事必躬亲，但晚上还是睡不着，翻了会儿身，披着运动服去了梅艺的道具仓库。

到了才发现Mark也在，看见他丝毫不惊讶，两人对视一笑，一起看向正爬上爬下的staff。一切有条不紊，工作人员正把一个个专用的螺丝拧上去，他看了一会，烟瘾犯了，走去了门口，Mark也跟着出来了，他分了Mark支七星，两人避着夜风，半天才点着，深深一吸，同时长长吐出一口气。

“日本的烟，没劲。”Mark总结。

堂本光一耸肩。

两人无言地吞云吐雾。

认识小一年，两个月前Mark亲至大阪，指导水下训练、道具制作、帮助规范安全措施，两个人成天在一起，已经彻底混熟。堂本光一心里感激，Mark原本不必亲至大阪，却抽了快两个月的宝贵时间耗在这，听说今年他自己的巡演因此延误，结果和Mark抱歉地说起这事，他却大笑说没关系，他本来也不想大冬天泡水玩。

好在首演就在三天后，确认无误后Mark就可返回纽约。堂本光一暗自想好了媒体取材时得给Mark表功，却不知Mark对这次工作的重视也并非毫无缘由。Mark进入魔术界也有快三十年，面上有造型师打理发型服装因此不显，但实际上已经年近50，每年惯例的魔术巡演姑且在做，看上去同从前风光无二，但实际上近几年里体能的下降没有谁比他自己更加清楚。做这种对体能和专注力有极高要求的危险表演，力不从心是迟早的事，所以他近两年才渐渐涉足制作领域，也算是为之后顺理成章转型幕后打基础。shock是第一个完全没有他本人参演的作品，作为舞台剧和逃生魔术的结合本身也极其具有跨领域合作的代表性以及先锋精神，里程碑性的转型之作，自然竭尽全力。

只是，堂本光一此人，似乎和从前合作过的演出者不同，朝夕相处，围观着他的工作过程，Mark一边觉得自己对堂本光一的了解逐渐加深，一边又产生了更多的困惑。

白天他们刚结束了开始近两周的水下训练，堂本光一第一次成功地不需要辅助在水中进行了连续两次反向转体，这意味着在正式演出时，不需额外安排在水下辅助转体的助演，最终的效果将更加华丽且震撼人心。

Mark经手或旁观过不少逃生魔术和水下表演的编排和指导，平心而论，在亚洲人中堂本光一的身体条件不算是最好的，但却在最短时间内拿出了超出预期的表演，不能不说是个奇迹。

他知道在这背后堂本光一所付出的努力。超越本身体能限制所呈现出的表演，除了对身体素质的要求，演出者本人的觉悟和意志似乎更为重要，这个男人身上那种近乎严酷的自我要求和事必行的执行力，即使Mark活跃在舞台一线多年，也平生少见。

舞台剧和逃生魔术不同，舞台剧的造型和舞台设计华丽，二者碰撞出的结果除了惊险，还得美。这种复合和重叠对演员素质的要求之高也就上升到了一个新的台阶。飞天、杀阵、动作戏，Shock已经足够难，而堂本光一向来举重若轻，Mark其实并不担心堂本光一会无法在水中呈现出好的表演，只是Endless Shock和普通的舞台剧不同，超出剧情本身，Shock引发了Mark更多关于文化和哲学方面的思考。不论是飞天，杀阵，再到最为惊险的滚楼梯戏份，Mark深刻体会到其驾驭的难度，同时也为其中呈现出的美学追求而心惊。美化伤痛，赋予死亡美感，通过有意识的剧情设计来呈现一种近乎残忍的美学，通过毁灭带来的刺激和震撼激起人们的惋惜和敬重，这实在符合日本人骨子里的情结。如果和逃生魔术做关联，可以感受到二者间在哲学层面微弱的相似之处，可是作为主演本人，所要承受的又岂能仅停留在无责任的思考层面？

对自我的压迫，对极限的挑战，自我和极限会否有穷尽，可又怎么能停下？

那是背负起就再难卸下的千钧之重，从选择迎合期待走上台阶的那刻开始，身后就已经是万丈深渊。

烟雾里，堂本光一的面容看上去有些模糊不真切。

“辛苦吗？”一片寂静中，Mark没头没脑地问了一句。

堂本光一愣了一下，习惯性想摇头，又笑了笑，搓搓鼻子，诚实地点点头。

Mark夹着烟的手指比了个摔倒的手势，“倒下，怎么办？”

堂本光一想了想，诚实地摇摇头。

“没想过。”

“那么，要演到什么时候？”Mark艰难地用日语说。

“倒下的时候吧，”堂本光一手里的烟燃到了头，他吸完了最后一口，把烟掐灭，“不过等站起来，应该还是会演的。”

仓库里传来欢呼声，他们共同望过去，明亮的灯里，水缸已经组装完毕，工作人员正期待又紧张地往里面注水，以吨为计量的水源源不断灌注，几乎看不到接缝的水缸滴水不漏，几个年轻人忍不住发出一声欢呼。

两人对视，同时松了口气。

Mark没留神，被烧到尾巴的烟头烫了手，惊叫着跳起来，堂本光一拍着大腿笑，两人和staff打了招呼，搓着手回酒店。

作息稍有点被打乱，才白天补眠，堂本光一被Rika从氧气舱拖出来时，正好staff通知说水下演出一段专用的演出服到了。

他点着头应答，强撑着钻了出来。Rika看着他满脑门子官司的样子撇嘴，心想公司真是高看他，那么高强度的日程安排，还能同时搞事？他是人，又不是神仙。

这次用了Mark的人脉，演出服是从美国订做的，海对岸坚决不加班，加急的要求也是看在Mark的面子上勉强答应，结果卡在初日前三天才到货。堂本光一草草理下头发，staff已经鱼贯而入，手里捧着个明显刚拆封的盒子，他认命地被扒个精光，任涌上来的staff上下其手。

这次的衣服在设计阶段就征服了所有相关人士的心。水下的设定是人鱼国，因此服装的风格是梦幻人鱼。由于本质是逃生魔术，服装不能做限制行动的鱼尾，所以除了尾巴外，尽量还原了人鱼王子的设定。整体基础是肤色半透的紧身衣，蓝绿色渐变的鳞片零星爬上前胸后背和手臂，细小的贝片散着珠光，过渡到脚时已经是一片晶莹，灼灼其华，璀璨夺目。手臂外围和胯部有一圈浅蓝色的轻纱，点缀着细小的水钻和珍珠，游动时在水中飘动，灯光下会折射出更复杂的光彩。

配套的首饰是一个金色基座点缀珍珠呈绽放状的皇冠，Rika帮堂本光一固定在头上，看着完成的装扮，她霎时失去了表达的能力，抿着嘴默默退开，把整面镜子留给人鱼王子。

那头冷棕色的中长发还有些凌乱，皇冠压在上面，碎发垂下，稍微遮住了眼睛，却不显的邋遢，反而显出了被皇冠衬托的尊贵和精致中那一点稍纵即逝的脆弱。肤色的紧身衣半隐形，不仔细看察觉不到存在，只有精致的鳞片，像是生长在皮肤上一般，零星散在锁骨，luo露出大片白皙 胸膛，顺从地铺陈在小腹，在分明的肌肉上起伏，灯光下明暗面的交界闪着莫测的光泽，倒三角型分布的鳞片勾勒出更紧致的腰肢和漂亮的臀线，下半身完全被鳞片所覆盖，迷乱的颜色勾勒剪影，曼妙到失真。

所有工作人员都默不作声。

实在是太像了，所有人都想着，即使这个世界并不存在真正的人鱼王子，他不在清可见底的碧蓝浅滩嬉戏，长发甩出水花；不坐在船头发出蛊惑的吟唱，旅人带着笑容堕入黑梦；不在光下化为泡沫，皮肤晶莹像碎钻闪烁；不是波浪，不是盐粒，不是海风，不在这世界上任何一处，但如果真的存在，除了眼前的人，又会是谁呢？

姗姗来迟的Mark站在门口，眼中露出惊艳。

“你比我想象中更合适一万倍。”他简洁地说。

堂本光一看着镜子，转转脖子，小声嘟囔，“好像有点紧。”

走入排练厅时，昨天刚组装好的水缸已经灌满水待命，为了符合场景，专门的水下造景师为水缸内的布置做兼修，此刻已经是一个完美的小规模海底世界。

在众人期待的眼光下，堂本光一走上架好的梯子。

动作已经排练了无数次，可以做到完美无缺，解开缠在手上金色锁链的钥匙放在在固定的位置，只要作出转体，在水下拿到钥匙解开锁，就好。

堂本光一看着眼前荡漾开的波纹，深深吸气。

然后跳了下去。

44.  
堂本刚觉得心神不宁。

早晨出门时东京的天气还是晴的，过了中午却渐渐布上乌云，今井去补眠，水斗去办事，他一个人坐在乐屋看着覆盖东京上空的阴霾，觉得有种CG感，像是末世前将临。离下午的收录还有一个小时，他无事可做，却也不觉得做什么就可以安心。天气阴沉，气压和平时不同，也或许是因此胸闷的感觉才迟迟无法消失。不知是不是也受天气的影响，pan被送来他乐屋时，也显得焦躁不安，缩在笼子里不停转圈圈，它平日最喜欢的磨牙玩具丢出去，它也只是追了两步就放在了一边，不复平时的活泼。

为了治疗缺钙，pan今早在宠物医院打了一针，被顺路的服装师接回来，直接捎到了电视局。

“她一点都不听我话，”服装师边挂衣服边跟堂本刚控诉，“我从医生手里把她接回来的时候，她还差点咬了我一口，幸亏我躲得快！”

他摸着pan的小脑袋，安抚这个同样焦虑的小小灵魂，“我们pan是淑女，才不会干这种事呢，对不对，pan?”

pan在他怀里待不安分，伸着小腿踹他。他只好放了手，它又去咬窗帘，怕给人添麻烦，他只好把pan禁锢在怀里。

“怎么了，”他逗着pan，“想爸爸了？”

服装师的耳朵支了起来。

“忙完这段时间，就带你去见他，好吗？”刚垂下头亲亲它，“现在还不行。”

“就算非常想念，也不能立刻就去见他。”刚和它对视，声音轻柔，又不知怎么带着点茫然，“要知道，他丢下了你，让你一个人待了那么久，他好过分，对不对？所以就算已经原谅他了，就算非常非常想他，也不能立刻去见他。”

pan的大眼睛无比清澈，一人一犬无比和谐，服装师却越听越糊涂，这真的是在说pan的事？

“要忍耐。”刚重新把pan搂在怀里，“再忍忍。不是也有，远远守护的爱吗？”

天空闪过一道刺目的亮光，pan抖了一下，躲进堂本刚怀里。

刚看着远处的高楼，手贴在pan发抖的皮肤上，他的心也跳若擂鼓。

好焦虑。他想，但现在还不行。

正式彩排前Rika被堂本光一叫到一边，说乐屋里他运动服左边口袋里放了十几个信封，一会由她亲自发给平时几个关键的工作人员，务必交到人手上，不能有闪失。

Rika一下警惕起来，想这就是高层所指堂本光一的“动作”？忍不住感觉到了肩膀上陡然沉重起来的负担，一时又因为堂本光一还肯信任自己而高兴，环顾四周确认没别人，一脸严肃地点头，还没等堂本光一交代清楚就要踌躇满志地出发，被堂本光一拉住。

“留一张给你自己，”他搓搓鼻子，“有时间的话，也可以去看看。”

退出最后一位副导演的办公室，她看着手里最后一个纯白的信封，信封的边角不起眼的地方有堂本光一工作室的标识，标志着这是他的东西。算起来，这也是他送自己的第一样东西。

这不是礼物还能是什么？

她选择性忽视了前面十几个同样的信封。

小心翼翼地拆开没有精封的信封，把里面轻飘飘的东西倒出来，是纸片，不大，带着一点已经服帖下来的弧度，躺在掌心，她仔细看上面的字，然后愣住了，一时五味杂陈。

这段时间单独相处给她的微薄自信，或者说自我欺骗，一瞬间突然就失去了效力，她万分不甘心地清醒过来，面对眼前早就不可避退的现实。

是一张电影票。

《5&1》的电影票。

他什么都没说，但不代表他什么都不做。

Rika攥紧了手里还抱着的堂本光一的运动服，不知是否是错觉，那上面好像还停留着他的体温。

她不明所以地奔跑起来，长廊上回荡着她一个人的脚步声，视野模糊不清，连是否还在呼吸都无法察觉。她突然就想去问问堂本光一，要问什么她自己也不知道，可能是，你到底怎么想？你是，怎么看我的？

会觉得我，很可笑吗？

大量的人集中在排练场，她仓皇的样子很快吸引了人们的注意，人们不明所以地看着眼泪流了满脸的她，但却在瞬间被另一个方向更冲击的场景吸引视线。

正中央的水缸是高透的，波浪涌动下起舞的海草，用做装饰的形状各异嶙峋的礁石，美的不似人间。在正中央的人鱼，鳞片闪着波光，璀璨的轻纱环绕着他，飘荡着的金色的锁链紧紧禁锢他，他悬在水中，深棕色中长发在水中飘荡，像是海藻一般。模拟自然光穿透包裹着他的身体，他白到发光，像是下一秒就要幻化为海面的泡沫。

他克制地挣扎着。夺目的鳞片下，隐藏着爆发力的肌肉不知为何没有全力以赴，然后在众人的视线中，他的动线出现了偏移，带着皇冠的头重重撞在礁石上，身体被推得向后一弹，他闭着眼睛，口中泄出一小串气泡。

Rika瞳孔倏的放大。

那身影坠落的样子也是无声的。

像一片落叶，轻飘飘的，皇冠就跌在他的身边。

过分的冲击让会场静止，几秒后，起此彼伏的喊声响起来。

“光一！”“座长！”“堂本桑！”

Rika向那个静静躺在水底的人跑去，手中的运动服掉在地上。

右边口袋的一张纸片飞了出来，轻飘飘的。

是一张电影票。

那是他留给自己的，他从很早以前就开始期待，掰着指头数着倒计时，网上的预告片翻来覆去看了好多遍。乐屋的日历上，那个Rika没明白的被红笔圈起来却没有备注的日子，他每天注视着，一直都期待着期待着，然后终于到了，却又正好和排练撞在一起，错过了。

本来明天就是休息日了。

他最终还是没能去成。


End file.
